


More Than Enough

by chooken



Series: Come One, Come All [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Games, Smut, Snogging, Surprises, Teasing, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's birthday, and while the other lads are nice there's only one person he wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

“Aw, thanks B.” Mark blushed, curling his legs up a little tighter in bed. “I appreciate it.”

“Like I'm not going to call on your birthday!” Bryan laughed. “What time is it there, anyway?”

“About...” Mark checked the alarm clock. “Nine in the morning. What about you?”

“Eight at night. Just about to go out for dinner. When are you going to come visit me?”

“What, in Australia?” He laughed out loud. “I just got back from bloody Berlin. We're run off our feet since you left.”

“Oh, so this is my fault.” It was becoming an old joke now. Two years Bryan had been gone. Two fucking years. Things had settled again. He knew the other lads didn't notice it so much any more, but he did. Just in little things. Hearing Nicky's voice where Bryan was supposed to go. All piling into a cab and not having to argue over who got the next one.

“You've never missed my birthday before.”

“I know.” He heard a soft sigh. “I'm sorry, Marky. Maybe I can fly back in a couple of weeks or something. It's just that everything's mad here and...

“It's fine.” He forced a smile onto his face, hoping somehow Bryan would know there were no hard feelings. There weren't. Bryan had needed to quit, had needed out of the Westlife spin-cycle, and Mark didn't begrudge him that for a moment. He just missed...

Grinding into the sheets, Bryan moulded to his back. Hands running up his sides and oh yes, that moment. That dizzying, perfect jolt of pleasure when Bryan found the spot that drove him mad. Held it. Over and over. Pressure and sucking kisses on his neck, crying out when a soft voice breathed his name and...

“Mark?”

“Sorry. Just thinking.” He shook his head to clear it. As much as he loved things with the other lads, and god knew there was plenty to love, Bryan had always been...

Nothing serious could happen. He knew it. Both of them knew. But in some odd way he thought maybe he'd been in love with Bryan. At least a little. Still was, probably. Something bigger than friendship, than mutual lust. It had never just been getting off. Not with Bryan.

“How are the others? Say hi for me.”

“They're... you know... the same.”

“Kian still a kinky little shit?”

“Maybe.” Mark laughed. Bryan had been the only one who'd known, at the time. About the others. If he'd minded he hadn't shown it. Now they all bloody knew, though Nicky was the only one still showing up on a regular basis. Kian and Shane had their own weird thing going on. Mark didn't mind. They'd both looked a lot more relaxed the last couple of months, would show up some days looking vague and too chilled. It was sort of adorable. “Thanks for calling.”

“Wouldn't miss it.” Mark buried his chin in his knees. He'd have to be up soon. Didn't want to leave the nest of blankets he'd built for himself. “Marky?”

“B?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Mark smiled. “Let me know when you're in town next, alright? We'll get maggoted.”

“Already sorting the flight.” Bryan promised. “Still gotta give you a present, don't I?”

“Do you?”

“Always.” There was a cheeky lilt to his voice. They'd had birthday sex every year until this one. Even when Bryan was married they'd done it. If Kerry knew she hadn't said, though Mark suspected Georgina had an idea about what Nicky was doing. “I'll see you.”

“Promise.” Mark teased. He hung up a minute later. Looked around his silent room. It was a lovely one, big and luxurious.

And empty.

He climbed out of bed, thinking maybe it was time for a shower.

 

*

 

“You okay?”

Mark nodded. Lunch was a quiet affair. They'd had a big one the night before, gone out drinking, and Shane and Nicky were yet to make an appearance. Kian was picking at his salad.

“I said happy birthday, didn't I?”

“It came up.” He smiled. “It's fine, Ki. Twenty-six isn't that interesting.”

“Twenty-six is a fantastic age.” Kian smirked. “All the best people are twenty-six.”

“Like you?”

“For starters.” Kian picked up his coffee. “I'm sorry we're not at home. I know you wanted to see your family.”

“I'll see them on the weekend.” There was only one show left, anyway. Just tomorrow night and they were off for a month before heading to China. “It's fine. Mam called me this morning so I got to speak to everyone.” He had. It had been nice. “Bryan called.”

“Oh? How's he?”

“Good. He said to say hi.” Kian nodded. “He'll come to visit soon.”

“Grand. Haven't seen him in ages.” He looked unsurprised. It was hard to gauge exactly what Kian was like with Bryan. Mark thought things were fairly okay between the two of them, but Kian never seemed to show much interest when he was spoken of. Mark supposed it was maybe a defence mechanism. It wasn't that Kian didn't care, but he'd been heartbroken at the time and it felt like he'd walled himself up a bit.

“Everything's okay with you two, isn't it?”

“Yeah. Why shouldn't it be?” Kian shrugged. “He's not... part of things any more. You know? He's a mate, but...”

“I guess.” Mark picked up half his sandwich. “I miss him.”

“I know.” A hand covered his. He shrugged, glanced up under his eyelashes at his friend. “We'll sort something nice tonight, okay? Our treat. It's your birthday after all.”

“You don't have to. But thanks.” He added, when he saw Kian start to protest that he did, in fact, have to. “Thanks Kian.”

“Course.” His hand was squeezed. “What would we do without you?”

“Get blue-balls?”

“Ha.” Kian went a little pink. It wasn't something they discussed in public. Or at all, really. The beginning and end of it was a knock on the door late at night, the sound of the same door closing while Mark tried to clean himself up.

He looked up when Nicky collapsed into the chair next to him.

“Where's Shane?”

Nicky gestured weakly at the coffee machine.

“Ah.”

“Mm.” Nicky slumped forward, resting his head in his folded arms. Mark patted the back of his head.

“Going back to sleep?”

“Yeah.” Pouting lips twisted in a yawn. He snuggled down. Then he looked up suddenly, staring at Mark.

“What?”

“Happy birthday.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Job done, Nicky snuggled back into his arms. Shane sank gingerly down into the other chair, eyes half shut, and mumbled something that might have been 'hapberfdy'.

Mark took a bite of his sandwich, wondering what Bryan was doing.

 

*

 

It was a nice enough afternoon all round. He liked London, had been considering buying a place here with how often they were in town for work. A nice loft apartment, maybe. Somewhere he could spread out instead of having his things still crammed in boxes at his parents' house.

They took him shopping, Nicky demanding they get him some clothes, something stylish and fashionable. That was Nicky all over. Kian wanted to go into the music store and look at guitars, which Mark wasn't entirely sure was for him, though Kian did buy him some new mixing software for his laptop. He'd been getting back into songwriting lately, had done a lot with Bryan but when he'd left had stagnated a bit. The others were up for it but it wasn't the same.

“What did you want for dinner?” Shane asked.

“Not fussed.” His mam's bacon and cabbage. “Whatever you lads decide.”

“It's your birthday.”

“I noticed.” He chuckled. “It's fine. Today's been nice. Getting too old to make a fuss, aren't I?”

“Never too old. I demand a fuss on my birthday.” Shane nudged him. Mark smiled. “Missing Bryan?”

“I guess.” He said carefully. Shane raised an eyebrow.

“Come on. We all knew about you two.”

“He knew about you as well.” Shane barked a laugh. “And Nicky, and Kian.”

“Bloody gossip, ain't ya?” A hand clapped him on the back. “No, we knew. Bryan always got first dibs on your birthday.”

“First dibs? What am I? The top bunk?”

“Generally the bottom.” Shane shot back. Mark snorted. “He was your favourite, right?”

“Shane...” He sighed. Kian and Nicky were a few steps back, arguing about something. “I love you lads, but...”

“What was it? He just really good at sex, or what?”

“He cared about what I wanted.” Mark said quietly. Shane's face went carefully straight. Mark looked away. “Sorry, I'm not being an arse but... the sex was good, yeah, but he wasn't there for something he needed. He was there because he wanted...” He shook his head. “It's fine. Whatever.”

“Do we treat you that badly?”

“No! No, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to, but... it was both of us. We were...” He stammered to a stop, realising this was awfully public. He felt a little like bursting into tears and wasn't sure why.

“He'll visit soon.”

“I know. It's fine.” He forced a smile. “Take me somewhere nice for dinner, okay? It's my birthday.”

“Yeah.” Shane's hand squeezed his shoulder, just for a moment. “Absolutely.”

 

*

 

Mark burped slightly. “Oof, scuse me.” he muttered while Nicky laughed. It was cold, had gotten dark hours ago when they'd been sitting in the revolving restaurant, looking out over a sparkling city. They'd eaten late, Nicky had had a few errands to run for Georgina first, and now it was pushing eleven, the city starting to liven up for the night.

“Feel spoiled?”

“Very. Thanks.” He'd had a text from Bryan during dinner, just to let him know he was being thought of. It was just like Bryan, a sweet little gesture. It had certainly helped his mood.

“Back to the hotel?” Kian suggested. Mark was just about to retort that it was a bit early, that they should go clubbing or something, but then he saw the cheeky glint in blue eyes.

Oh. Right then.

They all headed up to Mark's room. It felt a bit odd. It usually wasn't premeditated like this. He'd know, of course, when one of them was like to show up, see signs particular to each of them, but...

He didn't know who had done it, who had had the time, but when he opened the door it was to a room lit dimly with candles. Maybe one of them had paid off a bellhop or someone. He paused in the doorway, smiling fondly when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Lads.” He chuckled. “Bit fancy. Make a girl feel special.”

“Arh, it's your birthday.” Kian pushed him gently forwards, the others filing in. Shane shut the door. “Look, even if we don't say it...”

“I know.” He smiled into the kiss pressed to his mouth. Shane replaced Kian a moment later, Nicky taking over after that. “Love you lads. Thanks. It's been a really nice day.”

“Gets better.” Nicky piped up. “Party games and that.”

“Party games, is it?” He rolled his eyes. “What's that code for?”

“It's almost like you don't trust us.” Kian teased. Then Mark was blinded, raised his hands to feel something like a scarf wrapped around his head. Someone knotted it. He was pushed lightly, yelped when he fell backwards onto the bed.

“So, pin the tail on the donkey?”

“Too easy.” Kian laughed. “Guessing game.” Mark jerked when teeth sank suddenly into his earlobe. “Who was that then?”

“Shane.” He decided. Shane was always a little rough.

“Right.” It was whispered against his ear. He grinned, hand blindly groping for the boy next to him. A tongue licked up the other side of his throat, a hot wet stripe.

“Nicky.”

“Nope.” Kian kissed him gently. “Nice try.”

“What's the prize?”

“Guess another one and find out.” Mark groaned as wet heat sucked in two of his fingers.

“Oh.” He swallowed. It was a hard suck, teasing tongue tracing the tops, teeth scraping. “Oh. Shit. Nicky?”

“He gets a prize.” Shane laughed. His buttons were undone, shirt pulled open. Teeth scraped his nipple, then it was licked gently.

“Kian.” He moaned, arching into it. He knew that mouth. God, did he know. There was a humming chuckle against pebbling flesh. This his friend let go, fingers unbuckling his belt.

It was torture. A hard kiss on his mouth before his shoes were tugged off, delicate licks on his collarbone as his fly was unzipped. Shane straddled him, fingernails scraping slowly up his stomach while Nicky rolled his socks off. Kian sucked slowly on his toe, Shane tugging down his jeans. A hand palmed over the bulge in his underwear.

“Please.” He gasped. Hot all over, skin tingling when two mouths lapped slowly behind his ears. He felt a hot breath rush over his balls, dampening the fabric. “Oh. Please.”

“Guess.” Shane whispered. Fingers pinched the head of his cock. He whimpered. Hard. So fucking hard. It was a bit lovely, having them take care of him for once. He was too used to bending over, anticipating someone else's whim. A hand squeezed again.

“Shane.” He murmured. A sloppy kissed licked over his mouth.

“Good guess.” Kian chuckled. He lifted his hips to let his underwear be pulled off, was thoroughly surprised when a mouth sank down on his cock.

“Oh.” He hissed, hips rising. “Oh, Jesus.” He gulped. Fingers rolled his balls carefully. “Nicky.” He managed, heard a muffled laugh. His hand carded through short hair. “Nicky, shit...”

“That's hot.” Kian commented. A head nestled in his shoulder. You alright, Nico?” Mark was about to mention that nobody ever asked him if he was alright, but the thought was abruptly terminated when two fingers pressed against his entrance. He shivered, felt a hand palm down his stomach.

“Oh. Shane.” Another finger.

“So tight.” Kian whispered. He cried out softly, felt the two of them work him open. “It feels good?”

“Yes...” He felt Nicky hum around him. “I...” He cried out again. One of them had just brushed his prostate. “Fucking hell.”

Teeth scraped his nipple. He felt Nicky's cheeks hollow, felt him start to bob. Stopped bothering to guess. Too much, all over. Fingers and mouths everywhere, hair in his hand. He groaned when Nicky pulled off, when the fingers left.

“Guess.” Nicky whispered. A tongue lapped over him again. Not Nicky. No.

“Kian.” He decided.

“No.” Kian murmured. Teeth bit into his nipple. “Guess.”

“Ah... Shane...”

“Nope.” Shane murmured. A hand trailed up his stomach, up his chest. He shivered.

“Nicky...”

The bed rolled. Somebody got up. He felt around, groped, couldn't feel anyone. Somewhere a door opened.

“Lads?” He called softly. There was a snicker. “Lads. Not funny.” He reached for the back of his head, trying to unknot the scarf. “Come on. This isn't...”

“Leave it on.” A hoarse voice said. Mark froze. Swallowed. Fingers drifted carefully down his cheek, caressing, a thumb curling under his chin. “Not yet.”

“Can't be.” He breathed. There was a soft laugh. Familiar and perfect.

“Tart.” Bryan murmured, right before his mouth closed over Mark's.

He arched up into it, couldn't help it when a hand closed in his hair, another tracing down his chest. The door closed. Fingers cupped over him, squeezing gently before sliding down his thigh. His arms wrapped around strong shoulders, tightening, pulling Bryan against him.

“Missed you.” He gasped. Bryan chuckled.

“Like I'd miss your birthday.” Kisses drifted over his chin, down. Sucking at his throat, nipping at his collarbones, down his chest. Mark tugged him back up, desperate for another kiss. Bryan tilted into it, tongue plunging deep, curling around him, blanketing him. Hard, pressing against him. Mark pushed against it, shuddered when Bryan ground back.

“Please...” His legs wound around narrow hips, pulling them in closer. “Need you.”

“You don't.” Bryan muttered. “So proud of you.” Mark almost burst into tears. “Look at you.”

“What did I do?”

“Just...” There was a smile in Bryan's voice. “All grown up.” Fingers cupped his chin. The blindfold was tugged off. He blinked in the candlelight, dazed, saw blue eyes staring back. Bryan was naked. He could feel it against him. Soft and wiry. “Hey.”

“Hey.” His hips had found a rhythm already, Bryan's moving along. He moaned softly. It wasn't anywhere near enough, not yet, but it was perfect anyway. Inevitable, grinding pressure while he nuzzled helplessly into a stubbly cheek. A hand closed on his hip to guide him, Bryan nuzzling back, kissing down his jaw.

“What do you want? It's your birthday.”

“Fuck me.” Mark gasped, head falling to Bryan's shoulder as he jolted with pleasure. “Oh... please.”

“Mm... yes.” Bryan caught his mouth again. Soft and wet and tasting like he always had. Cigarettes and gum and pure, gorgeous Bryan. Fingers pushed over his half-stretched entrance. He shivered, crying out softly in anticipation. “Not yet. No rush.” They rolled his balls, ran up the length of him. “Not gonna rush this.”

“Bryan...” He groaned, arching into the tightening grip. “Fucking tease.”

“Impatient.” He was kissed again. Hard. Deep. His fingernails found supple skin, clawed down a strong back. Bryan was the only one taller than him and he'd missed it, feeling like the one being held for once. Feeling protected and safe and cared for. A thumb brushed over his nipple, Bryan's other hand still stroking him painfully slowly.

He'd forgotten. Fuck, he'd forgotten. When everything was about everyone else. When it was bend over and on your knees and just like that and thanks a lot. Fire crackling along every nerve, Bryan teasing him slowly. Tongue and hands and lips and the softest touches and kisses. Sinking into places the others would never touch because they didn't _know_. Didn't know how he'd fall to pieces when someone licked up the crease of his thigh, when fingers found that spot right behind his ear. How he'd moan and lose himself a little when a thumb pressed hard into his navel, when kisses tormented the corner of his mouth.

“Ah...!” He arched, shivering when Bryan found the sensitive spot right behind his balls. A soft laugh rumbled against his ear.

“That's it.” Bryan whispered. “Right there.”

“Yes...” He breathed. Teeth nibbled his earlobe. “Now.”

“No.” The pressure increased, Bryan's thumb pushing still, his fingers searching out Mark's hole. Mark reached a hand between them, tried to catch Bryan up, but it was batted away. He whined. Bryan laughed.

“What are you like?”

“It's my birthday.” Mark pouted. Bryan grinned, twisting his hand, and Mark let out a strangled wail when two fingers shoved deep. A kiss swallowed his cry, fingers pushing deeper, twisting back out, starting a slow, pulsing rhythm. He groaned, sucking desperately at Bryan's mouth.

“Bry... AN!” He cried out, legs scrabbling at Bryan's waist. “Please...” He yanked, tried to line them up. A thumb brushed his lip.

“Calm down.” Mark tried, stilling, panting slowly on the bed. Bryan nuzzled his nose, eyes laughing. “Beautiful.” He whispered. Mark swallowed, lifting his head for a kiss.

“Missed you.” Mark whispered. Bryan nodded.

“Missed you.” The kiss was so light, clinging to his mouth. He sucked at it, felt a lower lip tug into his mouth for a moment. “Want everything.”

“Now.” Mark murmured. Needed it. So badly. He watched as Bryan reached off the side of the bed, scooped up a bottle of lube. “You're prepared.”

“Put it there earlier.”

“When?”

“When Nicky was sucking your dick.” Bryan smirked. Mark felt himself blush, distracted himself by taking the condom Bryan was holding and ripping the packet open, reaching down to roll it on. Bryan bit his lip, watching as Mark smoothed it out, feeling oddly nostalgic at the feeling of Bryan's cock in his hand. “Oh.” Bryan murmured.

Mark swallowed, watched blue eyes look up at him. He kissed thick fingers when they stroked his cheek.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Bryan smiled. Mark nodded. They both got it. It wasn't that kind of love, not with commitment and marriage and everything else, but it was pretty fantastic regardless. The best he could expect.

The stretch was...

His head went back, a sharp whine jerking through his teeth. It was brutal. Slow and savage, grinding him slowly open while he spread his hips wider, let Bryan through. Felt his friend shudder, felt a hand grope blindly at the back of his neck.

“Oh. Marky.” It was soft, wondering. Mark clung to him, trying to lift his legs, spread them, wrap them around strong hips, spine stretching out on the bed while Bryan sucked at his throat, moaning breathlessly into his adam's apple.

“B.” He gasped back. “Bryan. Ah...” It was the same. Fuck. It was the same. Fingers stroked his stomach, soothing him through it. Caring. Worrying about him and making sure he was okay. “Bry...” He pleaded. He caught a cheeky gaze from under sandy lashes.

“As good as ever.” Bryan smiled. Mark nodded, arching when hips pushed slowly against him.

Bryan knew it all perfectly. Rocking slowly, holding tight, wrapped around each other. Perfect torment, aching muscles and the sting of the stretch while he clawed Bryan's back to ground against the intensity of it. Right there. Right fucking there. Hands soothing him while he tried to touch back. Tried to grab and hold, wanting to know that Bryan was feeling half of what he was. Wishing it was like this all the time. That it wasn't first dibs. That...

“I'm close.” Mark whispered. A mouth snatched his words away. Too close. Wanted this to last forever, even though it was torture. Still rocking together, Bryan's hips not speeding up. Knowing they didn't have to. That it wasn't racing for a finish line, that it was about the climbing, spiking pleasure. Mark gulped back tears, sucked in air, felt it overwhelm him in a moment, throb in his gut.

“Come if you want.” Bryan said softly. “I'm not stopping.” He pushed a little harder. Mark cried out.

“Bryan...” He choked, spilling between them, over a tugging hand, hands still scrabbling at Bryan's spine, feet twitching against strong thighs. Bryan didn't stop. Kept rocking. Kissed him through it, slow and deep, his hips pulling everything to a pinpoint of mindless pleasure. Mark groaned, wished it could end, wished it could go on forever. Too much. Too...

“Come here.” Bryan held him. Clinging to each other. He sobbed, felt everything spike hard. He couldn't come again. Not again, not this soon. Bryan mouthed up his throat, kissed him hard. Mark returned it, squeezing down, wanting to feel it. Feel Bryan come in him. Too long. There was a whimper.

“I can't...” He panted. “I can't. It's too...”

“Stay with me.” Bryan pecked at his mouth again, eyes kind and foggy with lust. “Stay with me. Not long.”

“Bryan...” He ground back, arched up, wanted to feel everything. A hand slid down his side, up again. Stroking. Feeling him. He kissed Bryan hard, heard quickening breaths start to hitch.

“Oh.” Bryan muttered. “Mark.” His eyes closed. “Jesus. I don't want to...” He breathed out. “Don't...” He shivered, moaned. “Mark...”

“Now.” Mark urged. “Please.”

“Yes... M...” Bryan cried out, eyes squeezing tighter, and Mark caught him in a kiss just as he let go. Biting, trembling through it, consuming each other while Bryan clung to him, hips still moving. Over and over and...

They collapsed, sinking down slowly while strong arms cradled him to the mattress, sweat slick between them. Panting slowly, kisses still tickling up his throat, Bryan mouthing deliriously at his neck. He shivered.

He realised he was crying.

“It wasn't that bad.” Bryan commented a moment later, on his back and still breathing hard. Mark laughed, glancing over at a knowing, cheeky smirk.

“Fuck off.” He wiped his eyes. “Sorry. Weird day.” A hand palmed over his chest as Bryan rolled back onto his side, looking at him. Mark smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sandy hair buried itself in his shoulder, his arm wrapping around a body longer than his, safer than the others. Kisses nipped up his throat. “I'm knackered. Jet lag's a killer.”

“Thought you'd be used to it by now.” He looked down. “You organised all this?”

“Me and Kian.”

“Kian?”

“Yeah, called me last week, said you were being mopey. I got on a plane last night.”

“So when you called me...”

“Kuala Lumpur airport. Two hour stopover. Nicky picked me up a couple hours ago.” He got a cheeky grin. “The blindfold was Shane's idea.”

“Fucking hell.” He sighed, shook his head. “Now I feel spoiled.”

“Nah, that's me. Didn't think I'd get to see you this year.” A kiss nudged his throat. Mark shivered, felt something warm and wanted glow in his chest. “I missed you on my birthday.”

“We were in Stockholm.”

“How was it?”

“Mental.” He sighed. “When do you leave?”

“I'll stay for the gig tomorrow night, then I'll head off.” Bryan propped himself up on one elbow, looking down. The fondness there was overwhelming, flickering dark and light as the candles glowed around them. “Still early. Want to go do anything for your birthday?”

“No.” Mark shook his head, rolling into Bryan's chest. “Just stay here.”

 

*

 

“Helloooo Wembley!!” Kian roared. The fans shrieked, deafening, while the others laughed. “How's everybody feeling tonight, alright?!”

Mark laughed, heading for his microphone. They'd just done first costume change, were settling into the gig. It had been a nice day, waking up with Bryan spooned around him, going down to breakfast like it was all normal again, five lads squashed around a table for four, Nicky stealing toast from Kian's plate and Bryan telling stupid stories to Shane about Australia.

Now he was stood in the front row in a shapeless jacket and baseball cap. Mark thought he looked a bit like a sex-offender, but the the girls on either side of him had no idea. As he watched a hand lifted in a wave.

He smiled back, lifting the microphone to his mouth.

 


End file.
